


Yoga babes are awesome

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Yoga, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn’t able to get back to be with Cas for three months and Cas thinks it’s because he overstepped a line when they were together last. Dean assures him that isn’t true. (Also Yoga happens. Because why not Yoga?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga babes are awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Omg you guys, this one took a while to get through. Just the beginning was rough, once it was started, it flowed nicely. I'd like to thank Anella and Esmaa98 for commenting. I really appreciate them, they keep me going. Everyone who subscribes, it means so much to me that you look forward to my new stuff. When you bookmark it makes me happy that you'd want to return to re-read it. Even if you just read it, thank you so much. You guys are awesome. (Sorry if this keeps coming up as part 6. It is part 5 and I don't know how to fix it.)
> 
> This is Cas doing Yoga  
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/2f31c01380fd583b018e2c0d54bc67a0/tumblr_mhy0i8WTp11rz4rkoo3_250.gif
> 
> also  
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l8chnypwOr1qcv5zg.gif

Three months. It had been three fucking months since he’d seen Cas. The second he got back Sam had, had a lead on a guy they’d been tracking for over a year. So they had to follow. But this guy was good. He’d caught on that he was being followed and had managed to ditch them a few times before they’d eventually figured out where he was headed and beat him there. Then after they finally managed to catch him, actually getting him back to cops had been another challenge altogether. Maybe the guy had been turned in with a broken nose. And maybe that had something to do with Dean slamming his head on the car, because he’d been such a pain in the ass to catch. Making him and Sam stay up for nights at a time, zero sleep, constantly bickering because they were cranky, and maybe he was also pissed that because of this douche he hadn’t been able to go back to a certain room, to be with a certain blue eyed guy. But, nobody needed to know that last bit.

So now that everything was handled, Sam had vowed to sleep for a week straight and told Dean to “go visit your girlfriend”. When he’d sputtered and denied having one Sam had groaned and threw a pillow at him.

“Do you think I’m an idiot? You’ve been disappearing for weeks and I’m guessing “Gabriel’s” is a jewelry store to get you out of trouble for not being able to get to her more often? Dude, all you had to do was tell me you wanted to go see her, I wouldn’t have been so mad when you kept blowing me off. So go. Stay for the weekend, or the week, whatever. I’m going to sleep.”

Dean had been shocked. Sam knew about the charges to Gabriel’s and didn’t bite his head off for spending the money. He now also had to either lie about having a girlfriend or come clean about how he was really spending his time. And although he was less embarrassed of what he was doing with Cas now, than he had been the first night, he still didn’t want to have to explain it to Sam. He couldn’t really explain it to himself. He didn’t know what he was feeling. All he knew is he liked the time he spent with Cas. He didn’t want to lie to his brother, but he didn’t really want to talk about feelings either, and he knew Sam would press him. So he lied. He told Sam he had someone he saw whenever he had a need and that had been good enough for Sam. At least it was for now. Sam was so exhausted he’d rolled over on his bed and fell asleep. Dean knew he might have to talk about this more later, but he could deflect pretty well so he wasn’t worried. He’d grabbed his keys and quietly walked out the door. 

Now he was sitting in the motel room bobbing his leg up and down waiting for Cas to show up. Three months was a long time and he was anxious. He checked his watch again and busied himself with popping open a beer and taking a sip. When 10 more minutes passed he took out his Playstation and started hooking it up. When another 10 minutes passed he started to have doubts. What if Cas didn’t come? Just because he called didn’t mean that Cas HAD to show up. What if-a soft knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and he smiled before he realized Cas was knocking. Cas hadn’t knocked since the second time they’d been together. He opened the door quickly and Cas stood on the other side and waved sheepishly.

“Dean.”

“Come in.” Dean stepped aside as Cas entered but he could feel the waves of unease flowing off him. Something was wrong. He started to ask what it was when Cas whirled around and bowed his head.

“I’m so sorry!”

“What?” Dean was beyond confused, what did Cas have to be sorry for?  “Cas-“

“I shouldn’t have pushed you so far. You told me you didn’t like guys and I still….I just thought that I could make you feel good. But I was pushing for more than you were ready to give. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Dean.”

Dean reached for him but Cas pulled away and raised his hands. “I promise I won’t ever kiss you again.”

What? That’s why he was sorry? The kiss? Hadn’t Dean show him how much he enjoyed it? Didn’t he kiss Cas before he left? Why would he think Dean was mad about it?

“Cas, why,” He shook his head and reached for Cas again. This time successfully grabbing his hand. “Why don’t you want to kiss me again?”

“You were gone for three months. That’s a pretty clear sign that were upset about what happened. I know how it happens, in the moment it’s all fine, but with time to think about it you realize you regret it. That you hated it. And then you hate ME for doing it to you.” Cas looked up at Dean and shook his head slowly. “I don’t want you to hate me Dean.”

What happened next was instinct. He tugged Cas by the hand and into his arms. He dropped his hand so he could cup his face with both of his hands and leaned down to press his lips to Cas’. Cas didn’t kiss him back. He was stiff, as if he was afraid to move. Dean caressed his cheeks and slid his hand into Cas’ hair to hold the back of his head, pressing him more firmly to his mouth. He wanted this. Needed Cas to realize how much he missed him. How long three months felt without him. He kissed him again, nipping Cas’ lip gently.

“Cas I don’t hate you. I am not upset about anything we’ve ever done in this room. A case went long. I promise I wasn’t avoiding you. These three months were hell on me. I’m sorry I couldn’t call you. Won’t you kiss me back?” He asked and slipped Cas’ jacket off his shoulders, feeling the hard muscles he uncovered. He chucked the coat onto the floor next to them. Cas brought his hands up to Dean’s sides and clenched his fingers in the material of his shirt.

“I didn’t go too far? I didn’t…force myself on you?” Cas asked and Dean could hear the worry in his tone, the regret. He swung Cas around and walked him backwards until his back hit the wall. Dean kissed him again more firmly this time and grabbed his hips to hold him against the wall. Also to keep him from roaming his hands all over Cas’ body. He wanted this with Cas. But he still wasn’t ready for anything else. But this. Kissing Cas? He needed it. Now. He needed Cas to kiss him back. To want him. To know it was _mutual._  Dean wanted all of this. He lifted his head from the kiss to look at Cas, but he kept his eyes closed.

“Look at me Cas.”

Those beautiful blue eyes blinked open and Dean held eye contact. “You did NOT force yourself on me. You didn’t do anything I didn’t want. I loved every second of it. And I missed this. I missed your touch, your kiss,” He only hesitated a second when he finished, “ You. So won’t you please, give me what I want and kiss me back? I want it Cas. I want it so bad.” He kissed Cas’ cheek, his ear, his neck. He kept his hands right on Cas’ hips, rubbing his thumbs on the bone under his shirt, when Cas suddenly grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

“God I’m so glad you want this too.” He whispered before he pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean groaned and Cas gripped him tighter.

“All I’ve been thinking about for three months actually.” Dean agreed and pushed Cas even further against the wall. Cas wrapped his hands around Dean’s biceps as he sucked his lip into his mouth.

“God, I love how strong you are.”

“Me? Have you seen you?” Dean asked laughing and Cas smiled.

“I may work out, but you’re putting your muscles to use and it shows.”

Dean grinned, “You like me using my muscles?” He repositioned his hands on Cas’ hips and slid him up the wall. “How about this?” His fingers flexed and Cas gripped his shoulders tighter as he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist.

“Yes please.” He kissed Dean again licking and sucking any part he could reach. Dean could get drunk on Cas. The way he felt in his arms. The noises he made. How passionate he was. How he tasted. All of it. It was all uniquely Cas. He kept his hands on Cas’ hips, to hold him up and to take things slow, but Cas didn’t seem to get the memo. He unbuttoned Dean’s shirt and slid it down his shoulders, it got caught in the crook of his elbows but Cas didn’t bother to notice. He pulled the collar of Dean’s t-shirt aside and kissed his throat.

“You always wear too many clothes.” He complained and Dean laughed. He let go of Cas with one hand and let his shirt slip off, then he did the other so it fell to the floor. When Cas pulled the hem of his shirt up it got caught in his arms he grumbled and Dean smiled again pressing a soft kiss to Cas’ mouth.

“Relax, I’m not going anywhere-”

Cas cut him off with a rough kiss and Dean couldn’t help but kiss him back. Cas pushed against him and he pushed back so Cas bumped the wall again. He slid his hand up Cas’ shirt and smoothed his hand down his chest. Cas gripped his shoulders so tight, Dean felt his fingernails scratch him but he didn’t care. He grabbed Cas’ hips again and turned them so they were facing the bed and laid them down on it without letting him go. But since he wasn’t holding Cas up anymore, he finished pulling his t-shirt over his head.

“That’s more like it.” Cas purred in approval and looped his fingers through Dean’s belt loops and pulled him closer. Dean swallowed hard and Cas shook his head smiling. “Don’t worry. Still over the belt, I promise. I just want to feel you Dean. God you feel good.”

Dean nodded again and bent down back into the kiss. Cas was warm, and welcoming and damn Dean had missed this. He didn’t realize how much until he had Cas under him. Giving as good as he was getting. Spurring him on, right on the edge with him. He licked into Cas’ mouth and it was like heaven. Cas wasted no time in rubbing his tongue against his, slowly, purposefully. All the dirty promises his mouth was making was enough to make Dean explode. He backed off a little, but Cas didn’t want that and followed him up keeping the connection. He grabbed Dean’s head and pulled him closer, accidentally pulling his hair in the process.

“Ow.”

Cas rubbed the offended spot but kept kissing him only mumbling, “Don’t be a baby.” By way of an apology. He pushed Dean’s shoulders and flipped them in one move so Dean was flat on his back and Cas was straddling him. Dean had to admit, he was impressed. Cas had done that so skillfully, so gracefully, so freaking hot. He leaned up into Cas, trying to get more of him, feel more, touch more, when Cas pushed his shoulders more firmly into the bed and kissed his neck. His dick which had already taken notice of all the fun, definitely made an appearance at that move. He might not admit it out loud. But there was something really fucking arousing about someone who knew how to take charge. Dean has always loved it with his girlfriends, it made sense he’d like it now. And it was probably even better now, because he knew Cas was strong. He could hold Dean down, not forever, but long enough. He could grip him hard, leave marks to prove he was there. He could make him feel as if Cas were in charge, and all he had to do was feel.

He shifted to try and hide how hard he was but Cas just groaned and scooched down so he was against his thighs. Dean could feel Cas too. Knew he was responding to the kiss like he was. Dean’s breath caught in his throat but Cas sucked against his neck, licked the sting away and slowed down.

“It’s alright Dean. I got you. Don’t worry.” He came back up to place a gentle kiss on Dean’s mouth and lazily ran his tongue over his swollen lips. Dean accepted the kiss but felt the frustration build in his stomach. Most of his frustration came from the fact that Cas knew what he needed so well. Knew that he needed to control the kiss, to keep it slow because Dean wasn’t ready for more. Although his body kept insisting he was. What would it actually hurt to do what he wanted? What if he did just go for it? If he didn’t let himself think about it.

“No.” Cas whispered and Dean looked up to see him staring at his face. Cas laid another soft kiss against him. “We can’t make decisions like this now. Not when we’re not thinking clearly.”

“How do you do that?” Dean asked and Cas smiled.

“I’m Psychic. Now come on. Let me cuddle you for a while.” He slid off Dean’s chest and held this arms open. Dean nodded and flipped around letting Cas wrap his arms around him.

“Yea, I just, uh, need to adjust.” He reached down and unsnapped his jeans hoping to alleviate some pressure and get some air to help him think straight. Cas kissed his neck again and whispered in his ear.

“Flex your foot.”

“What?”

“Just do it. Flex your foot.”

Dean rolled his eyes but did as Cas asked, within a minute he could feel his, um, problem starting to go away. “How the hell?”

“My best friend taught me that. All these years who knew our dicks had a cheat code?”

Dean laughed and rubbed Cas’ arms that were holding him. “That trick would have been helpful in High School.”

“You’re telling me.” 

“Tell me about your High School.” Dean asked and Cas kissed his shoulder.

“It was High School. It was fine. What about you?”

Dean turned in Cas’ arms and kissed him softly. “You think you can weasel out of answering and I’ll answer you? No way bro. Answer the question.”

“It really was okay. I didn’t love it, but it’s not like I hated it either. I had my group of friends, I ran track, and I mostly kept to myself.” He rubbed his hand down Dean’s arm and sighed. “I bet you were a Jock. Football, tons of girls chasing you, and secretly other guys too.”

“I don’t think the guy who ran track can call me a Jock.” Dean said and kissed Cas’ chin. “We moved around a lot. Didn’t really have a chance to make any teams. Plus I was busy after school. Had to make sure Sammy got home okay and had dinner.”

Cas nuzzled him. “What about your parents?”

“Just my dad. My mom, she, uh, died when we were little.” Dean said and Cas stopped rubbing his arm to slide it over his heart.

“Dean I’m so sorry.”

“Me too.” It had been a long time since he talked about his mom with anyone besides Sam. But it felt right to do it with Cas. “She was great. Used to sing to us, make me sandwiches, typical mom stuff.”

“How’d it happen?” Cas asked quietly and Dean swallowed the lump in his throat.

“She, uh, there was a fire.” He managed and shook his head. He’d never forget that moment as long as he lived, his dad handing him his brother, running back in trying to save her, but it was too late.

“Dean.” Cas pulled him into a hug and he didn’t even realize it was because he was crying until he saw a tear land on Cas’ shoulder.

He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. “I’m okay. Sorry about being a wimp.”

“Dean, you know it is okay to cry right? It doesn’t make you less of a man or anything.”

Dean shrugged and Cas just pulled him tighter against him.

“So, um, tell me about track. Good looking guy like you running around must have made all the cheerleaders swoon.”

Cas seemed to sense Dean needed to change the subject and rubbed his hand up his spine as he answered. “Well you’re not wrong. My first boyfriend was a cheerleader. He also did yoga which made him very limber.”

“Sam’s always saying that too. That yoga chicks are way more bendy then average. But I dunno, I never could get into the whole work out for 4 hours thing then go have only a smoothie for dinner. Especially after doing Yoga? Glorified stretching requires a salad and smoothie for dinner? No thanks, I need real food man. And pie. A whole lot of pie.”

Cas pulled back and leaned on his hand to see him better. “Not everyone who does Yoga is a fanatic about it. And Yoga isn’t just stretching. It’s hard work. Just like any other workout.”

“Do I detect a hint of defensive tone? Are you into Yoga Cas?” He asked and Cas shrugged.

“Yea maybe a bit. It feels good stretching the body out before you start a long day or after you’ve already had one.”

Dean sat up and gestured to the floor smiling. “Alright prove me wrong. Show me some moves.”

“Fine.” Cas scooched out of the bed and pulled off his shirt in the process then kicked off his shoes that Dean just now realized he was still wearing, until he was in only his jeans. “This might not work as well in jeans so don’t laugh.”

“Cross my heart.” Dean promised and settled in as Cas took a few deep breathes and moved into his first position.

“Okay this one is warrior pose. Very easy.” Cas bent over and looked at him through his legs. “Downward facing dog.”

Dean laughed and couldn’t help but enjoy the view. “Hey I’ve done yoga and didn’t even know it.”

Cas folded closer to himself so his face was touching his knees and he slid his arms around his legs. “This one is hands to feet.”

“Holy Hell Cas, how can you do that?”

Cas stood up smiling and stretched his arms above his head. “I’m very flexible.”

“I can see that. I’d probably break my back if I tried to do that.”

“You start off bending your knees until you work your way up. I’ll show you a couple more easy poses before I show you advanced.”

Cas showed him a bunch of difficult poses, some looked easy, half- moon and back bend he could probably do. But then Cas did something called twisting awkward, Eagle, and rabbit and Dean knew he’d never be able to do that. But Cas made it look so easy.

“Okay tough guy. I see your point.”

Cas smiled and nodded. “One more,” Cas dropped his hands to the ground and flipped up into a handstand only to slowly curl his feet down in front of his face. “This is advanced, Handstand scorpion.”

“Okay, now you’re just showing off. Jesus Cas.”

Cas lifted his legs back into the air and slid his hands apart before lifting one off the ground so he was doing a freaking one handed hand stand.

“This is one handed tree. Feels good.” Cas took a deep breath before he rolled his legs down and stretched on the floor. “Finish it up with child’s pose, Stretch out the back.”

Dean was utterly amazed. He honestly had never seen something so powerful looking before. Cas had done all of that so damn gracefully, so bad ass. Dean flexed his foot again and hoped Cas wouldn’t notice before he was done stretching.

“I take it all back. You Yoga babes are awesome. I admit I could never do that.”

Cas sat up and stretched his legs out wrapping his hands around his toes. “That’s not true, you’re strong enough to do it, you would just have to train.”

“No thanks. I’d rather stick to pie and beer.”

“Speaking of beer.” Cas said and opened the little fridge and popped one out. He twisted the top off and took a long drink before he plopped it down on the bedside table and crawled back into bed. Dean scooched over but Cas laid down on top of him anyway.

“Aw dude, you’re all sweaty.”

Cas leaned up and kissed his neck and rubbed his chest. “Problem?”

“No. No it’s fine.” Dean counted back from a hundred and reached for Cas’ phone. He managed to get it with his fingertips and pushed it in front of Cas’ face. “Let’s watch some Bob’s Burgers. The Valentine’s episode is really funny.”

“Been watching it have you?”

Dean nodded and sighed in relief when Cas stopped kissing him and started messing with his phone. “All the time. I’ve re-watched them about a dozen times.”

“See I told you it was an amazing show.”

“You were right.”

They settled in and watched a few episodes of Bob’s Burgers and a few of House, before they started making out again. It wasn’t rushed or serious, it was slow, soothing, just relaxing. His phone ringed and he growled into Cas mouth before he snatched the phone off of the side of the bed and answered it.

“Hello?” He asked and Cas leaned up and kissed him again, not caring that he was on the phone. He kissed back as he listened to Sam sigh across the line.

_“Dude I am so, so sorry. I know you’re with your girlfriend and I said you could stay there but you know that guy we were tracking a few months back?”_

Dean pulled back from Cas a fraction of an inch to answer, “Miller whatever his name is?” He asked and Cas leaned up and kissed him again.

_“Yea, well, I got a call from Garth and he said he was headed toward us. He’d probably be in the area tomorrow.”_

Cas pulled back and gently bit Dean’s lip, making him growl.

_“I know. I’m sorry. I’d take care of this guy by myself if I could. I promise after we get this one you can go right back.”_

Dean and Sam both knew that was a lie. Miller was one rough guy, he’d escaped not only 7 states worth of cops but about 4 other bounty hunters too. He wasn’t going to be an easy catch. But he couldn’t leave Sam to deal with this guy all by himself.

“Alright, just give me until tomorrow morning. I’ll be there by 10.”

There was a pause on the other side of the phone and Dean sighed and pulled back from Cas. “You need me to come back now, don’t you?”

_“I’m sorry Dean. We have to come up with a plan for this guy. Tell your girl I’m really sorry. Buy her something pretty on me.”_

Dean sighed and Cas nodded in understanding, pulling back and starting to slip out of bed. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “Where are you going? Sam can wait for us to say goodbye.”

_“I’m really sorry again Dean. I promise, the next time I’m about to get laid, you can interrupt me.”_

“Sam I don’t have 10 years to wait for that. I’ll find some other way to get you.”

_“Haha jerk.”_

“Bitch. Alright Sammy. Give me 10 minutes and I’ll get my shit together. I should be back in about an hour and a half.”

_“You really do go out of your way to see her huh? She must be special.”_

“Better than you. Now start the plan and I’ll be there soon.”

_“Bye.”_

Dean hung up the phone and tapped it against his forehead before looking over at Cas. “Sam says he’s sorry.”

“It’s your job Dean. I get that. But that’s why you should go now. If we start up again, you won’t be leaving in 10 minutes and you know that.” Cas said turning to stand up again, but Dean grabbed his hand and tugged him into a kiss.

“I told him I’d leave in 10 minutes. So kiss me for 10 minutes.”

Cas smiled against his mouth. “3 minutes. You still have to pack up your stuff.”

“7. I only unpacked my Playstation.”

“5 because you still have to get dressed.”

Dean cupped Cas’ face and pushed into the kiss. “Deal.”

True to his promise, Cas only kissed him for five minutes, and didn’t even let him touch, instead lacing their fingers together and annoying Dean by constantly checking his watch. When the 5 minutes were up Cas rolled off the bed and headed right for the Playstation.

“I want another 2 minutes. You were distracted through most of it.”

“Dean, we don’t have time for this.” He unplugged the game console and wrapped it up, shoving it in Dean’s bag. Dean grumbled the whole time he slipped his shirt on. Cas walked up and held his hand out. “Let me see your phone.”

Dean grabbed it from where he dropped it and placed it in Cas’ hand. He picked up his other shirt and shrugged it on too. Cas messed with it for a minute before placing it back in Dean’s hand.

“This is my number. Put my name as whatever you want so Sam doesn’t see it and know, but now this way you can shoot me a text whenever you want to come back. Or anytime. If you feel lonely or whatever. I don’t want you to feel guilty if you can’t come back right away. Work is important to you. And remember we don’t have promises between us. So you can use my number however you want.”

Dean thought it over for a second before he typed in “Sweetheart” into the contact info. He showed it to Cas who smiled and kissed him again. He started to lean back, hoping Cas would be too caught up to sense what he was doing but of course, Cas did notice and pulled back.

“Dean, no.” He bent down and grabbed one of Dean’s boots and handed it to him. Dean finished lacing his boots and begrudgingly grabbed his bag off the table.

“I didn’t even have a full night with you.”

Cas patted his back and pushed him towards the door. “Next time.”

“Trying to get rid of me?”

“No.” Cas grabbed Dean’s arm and swung him around going straight for his neck and kissing him. Dean took a step back and slammed his back against the door. Cas sucked hard on Dean’s neck before pulling back and kissing his lips again. “But if you don’t leave now I may jump on you. So go.”

He stepped back so Dean could open the door and he leaned forward and kissed Cas one more time before he slipped out the door. “I’ll text you when I get back.”

“Okay.”

“Night.”

“Good night. Drive safe.”

Dean threw his bag into the back and slipped his phone into the pocket of his bag so he wasn’t tempted to text Cas while he was driving. The hour and a half went by in a blur. Dean replaying the night in his head. The way he’d thrown Cas against the wall. How Cas had reciprocated by shoving him into both the bed and the door. Cas’ Yoga. By the time he got to the motel he was ready for a cold shower. He stepped into the room and threw his bag onto his bed and stripped his shirts off.

“Dude, I’m sorry.” Sam paused his apology and then grinned at Dean who raised a brow at him. “But not that sorry. Looks like you had time after all for some fun.”

Dean looked down and saw little red marks and scratches on his shoulders from where Cas had held him, and he knew if he looked in the mirror have at least one hickey on his neck.

“Not enough. I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Alright. If it makes you feel better, you can hit me when you come out?” Sam offered but Dean waved him off. He wasn’t going to punch his brother for doing their job. He picked up his phone and shot off a quick text to Cas before he jumped in the shower. _I’m back with my brother. Sorry again to cut it so short._ When he came back out, the cold shower helping immensely toward his mood he picked up his phone and saw Cas had responded. _I’m glad you’re safe Dean. I know you have work to do, but don’t forget to get some sleep too._

Dean smiled and replied, _I will Cas. You get some sleep yourself._

Cas’ reply was almost immediate. _Sweet Dreams Dean._  

_Yeah, Sweet dreams._

Dean tried to stop smiling, didn’t want Sam prying into anything, but knew he failed. So he picked up a map and held it up to block his face until he could get his head in the game. It took longer than he’d have liked to really focus on his work, and not the way Cas had looked doing Yoga. This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
